1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system for controlling a hard disk drive in response to movements of a portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
The rapid proliferation of portable terminals has spurred the development of multi-functional portable terminals. A portable terminal as referred to throughout the disclosure may be a portable wireless communication terminal for conducting wireless communication. Portable terminals may perform a variety of functions beyond traditional call functionality in order to meet user demands. Due to drastic wireless network evolution, there is an increased use of the high end portable terminals and high quality services with diverse and dynamic contents. Due to an increased demand for large-volume contents in the changed environment, a Hard Disk Drive (HDD) offering a large memory capacity may be mounted as an auxiliary memory in portable terminals. To protect the HDD from being damaged, these portable terminals may be configured to park the HDD during movements in order to prevent data reading and writing.
However, the HDD parking at times may be triggered even by a slight movement of the portable terminal, even if the movement is not sufficient to damage the HDD.